In wireless communication networks, such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) and Global Service Mobile (GSM) networks, standard telephony based services as well as data services are supported. For example, General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Enhanced Data for GSM Enhancement (EDGE) and 1X, which overlay cellular networks, allow appropriately configured mobile devices to offer data services including Short Message Service (SMS), Wireless Application Protocol (WAP), Multimedia messaging service (MMS), e-mail service, web browsing service and the like.
The mobile devices used to access these services are capable of storing information relating to various communications events. For example, these communications events include incoming and outgoing telephone calls, incoming and outgoing SMS messages, incoming and outgoing e-mails, WAP sessions and the like. More generally, these communications events include any form of communication between the user of the mobile device and at least one correspondent. As the user of the mobile device may communicate with any number of correspondents regarding any number of subject matters via a variety of communication types, the user of the mobile device may desire to organize these communications events based upon the user's desired criteria. As such, the user may desire to create a directory or folder structure for storing and organizing various communications events.
For example, the user may create a simple folder structure wherein certain types of messages, such as email messages, are stored together. In this example, a hierarchical structure including a top level folder, such as Mailbox, having second level folders, such as, Inbox, Outbox, Sent Items, Drafts and Deleted Items, may be suitable. It has been found, however, that many mobile device users desire a more sophisticated folder structure. For example, the user may desire to have third level folders within the Inbox folder to better organize communications events by subject matter, such as Status Reports, T3 Project, S2 Project, Clients and Prospects. Within the third level folders, the user may likewise create fourth level folders, fifth level folders and so forth to specify particular criteria such as one or more correspondents folders within, for example, the Status Reports folder and one or more urgency level folders within the correspondents folders.
It has been found, however, that the more sophisticated the folder structure becomes, the more difficult it is to access a given folder. In the example above, if the user desires to access an email from Ted Jones regarding a status report, the user would have to display the list of folders, select the Mailbox folder, select the Inbox folder, select the Status Reports folder, select the Ted Jones folder then identify the desired email message within the Ted Jones folder. Once the user accesses another functionality of the mobile device, such as the calender function, if the user again desires to access this email from Ted Jones, the user would have to repeat the process of penetrating through the folder structure. Therefore, a need has arisen for a mobile device that allows the user to store and organize various communications events without requiring the user to penetrate through complicated folder structures to access desired information.